Francesca Marie Smith
Francesca Marie Smith is an American actress who is best known for providing the voice of Helga Pataki on Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!. She has also provided the voice for "Ashley B", "Upside-Down Girl", "Swinger Girl" on Disney Channel's Recess (TV series) and made a cameo appearance on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show, as one of Amanda's friends. She also stared as Penny in Fillmore (TV series) for one episode. Francesca graduated in Linguistics at California's Stanford University (see link below). Francesca also studied at Pepperdine University, graduating in 2008. In Hey Arnold! Francesca Smith plays several characters, including Helga and Sheena: * 24 Hours To Live (Helga) * A Day In The Life Of A Classroom (Helga) * April Fool's Day (Helga, Sheena) * Arnold & Lila (Helga) * Arnold Betrays Iggy (Helga, Sheena) * Arnold Visits Arnie (Helga, Hilda) * Arnold's Christmas (Helga) * Arnold's Halloween (Helga) * Arnold's Hat (Helga) * Arnold's Thanksgiving (Helga) * Arnold's Valentine (Helga) * Beaned (Helga) * Best Man (Helga) * Big Bob's Crisis (Helga) * Big Caesar (Helga) * Big Sis (Helga) * Biosquare (Helga) * Buses, Bikes, and Subways (Helga, Sheena) * Career Day (Helga) * Chocolate Turtles (Camp Fire Lass) * Coach Wittenberg (Helga) * Cool Jerk (Helga, Sheena) * Cool Party (Helga, Sheena) * Crabby Author (Helga) * Crush On Teacher (Helga) * Curly Snaps (Helga, Camp Fire Lass) * Curly's Girl (Helga, Sheena) * Dangerous Lumber (Helga) * Das Subway (Helga) * Deconstructing Arnold (Helga) * Dinner for Four (Helga) * Downtown As Fruits (Helga) * Eating Contest (Helga) * Egg Story (Helga) * Eugene, Eugene! (Helga) * Eugene's Bike (Helga, Sheena) * Eugene's Birthday (Helga) * Eugene's Pet (Helga) * False Alarm (Helga) * Field Trip (Camp Fire Lass, Helga) * Gerald's Secret (Helga) * Gerald's Tonsils (Helga, Sheena) * Ghost Bride (Helga, ghost bride) * Girl Trouble (Helga, Gertie]] (young Grandma)) * Grand Prix (Helga) * Grudge Match (Helga) * Hall Monitor (Helga, Sheena) * Harold's Bar Mitzvah (Helga, Sheena) * Haunted Train (Helga) * Heat (Helga) * Helga And The Nanny (Helga) * Helga Blabs It All (Helga, Camp Fire Lass) * Helga On The Couch (Helga) * Helga Sleepwalks (Helga) * Helga vs. Big Patty (Helga, Sheena) * Helga's Boyfriend (Gloria, Helga) * Helga's Locket (Helga) * Helga's Love Potion (Helga) * Helga's Makeover (Helga, Sheena) * Helga's Masquerade (Helga) * Helga's Parrot (Helga) * Helga's Show (Helga, Sheena) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (Helga, "Deep Voice") * Hey Harold! (Helga) * It Girl (Helga) * Longest Monday (Helga) * Love And Cheese (Helga) * Magic Show (Gloria, Helga) * Married (Helga, Sheena) * Monkey Business (Helga) * Monkeyman! (Helga) * Ms. Perfect (Helga) * Mudbowl (Helga) * New Bully on the Block (Helga) * New Teacher (Helga) * Olga Comes Home (Helga) * Olga Gets Engaged (Helga, Sheena) * Operation Ruthless (Helga) * Parents Day (Helga) * Part Time Friends (Helga) * Phoebe Breaks A Leg (Helga) * Phoebe Cheats (Helga) * Phoebe Skips (Helga, Sheena) * Phoebe Takes the Fall (Helga) * Phoebe's Little Problem (Helga) * Pigeon Man (Helga) * Pre-Teen Scream (Helga, Sheena) * Principal Simmons (Helga) * Quantity Time (Helga) * Rhonda Goes Broke (Helga) * Rhonda's Glasses (Helga, Sheena) * Rich Kid (Helga) * Road Trip (Helga) * Roller Coaster (Helga) * Roughin' It (Helga) * Runaway Float (Helga) * Sally's Comet (Helga) * Save The Tree (Helga, Sheena) * School Dance (Helga) * School Play (Helga, Sheena) * Sid And Germs (Helga, Sheena) * Snow (Helga) * Spelling Bee (Helga, Marcy (contestant)) * Stinky Goes Hollywood (Helga, Camp Fire Lass) * Student Teacher (Helga) * Summer Love (Helga) * Teachers' Strike (Helga) * The Aptitude Test (Helga) * The Baseball (Helga) * The Beeper Queen (Helga) * The Big Scoop (Helga) * The Flood (Helga, Sheena) * The High Life (Helga) * The Journal (Helga) * The Little Pink Book (Helga) * The Pig War (Helga) * The Sewer King (Helga) * The Vacant Lot (Helga, Sheena) * Weird Cousin (Helga) * What's Opera, Arnold? (Helga) * Wheezin' Ed (Helga) * World Records (Helga) External links * IMDb profile Category:Voice actors